


[LIVE] WolfandPup are now Broadcasting!

by birdsintokyo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Camboys, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a slow day with too many grey faces requesting and not enough tipping. They’re both stripped down to their boxers, Jackson in his classic black Calvin Kleins and Jaebum in his dark navy, talking to their usual fans who come in every broadcast and ignoring the usual crass “SuK HIS DiCK!! comments that appear in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[LIVE] WolfandPup are now Broadcasting!

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to what the title might suggest this is not a puppy play fic sorry :c

**☆☆ Johnny316 has tipped 50 tokens ☆☆**  
**Johnny316:** Can we see Jackson with Jae’s dick in his mouth

“Thank you, Johnny!” Jackson beams at the sound of bells chiming through the laptop set up they’ve got going on from the bed. 

It had been a slow day with too many grey faces requesting and not enough tipping. They’re both stripped down to their boxers, Jackson in his classic black Calvin Kleins and Jaebum in his dark navy, talking to their usual fans who come in every broadcast and ignoring the usual crass “SuK HIS DiCK!! comments that appear in between. It’s not easy being a webcam model but after doing it for a few months they’ve come to learn some days are better than others. Jackson doesn’t mind though, he enjoys the moments when he’s able to lay back and relax (literally) against the firm muscle of Jaebum’s thigh and talk to the fans. Jaebum is just content resting his hand along the curve of Jackson’s waist where his hip bone meets the muscle of his ass while Jackson does the talking. 

“Of course you can.”

Jackson is the first to reach for Jaebum’s soft cock under the waistband of the older’s boxers, skin velvety under Jackson’s fingertips and Jaebum lifts his hips off the bed so Jackson can slide his boxers down to his thigh and settle his sac to rest on the waistband for their viewers to see. Jaebum threads his fingers through Jackson’s hair. He doesn’t pull on the blonde locks or push the younger downwards to his crotch but rather does it just as soft reassurance for Jackson to take his time. He thinks that maybe it’s time for the younger to go to a barber’s but the blonde looks cute with his bed hair when he wakes up bleary eyed for his 8am class.

Jackson leans down and sucks the tip of Jaebum into his mouth and leaves it shiny with saliva when he pulls off to grin at Jaebum. He dips down again and takes Jaebum’s hardening cock a little deeper and bobs slowly to work the older into full hardness. A few seconds later Jackson releases Jaebum from his mouth and pulls what feels like a short strand of hair off his tongue.

“Guys, I think it’s time for Jaebum to get a trim don’t you think?” Jackson cheekily asks their viewers, stroking the neatly trimmed hairs on the base of Jaebum’s pelvis.

 **Guest89343 says:** He would look hot as a bear  
**Oppa509 says:** THAT’S GROSS LOL  
**S3xybaby4 says:** I know how that feels lmao

“Leave my pubic hair alone,” Jaebum’s hand pushes Jackson’s hand off and rests his palm against the spot where Jackson’s hand previously was, almost as if he were protecting the sparse dark patch of hair.

Jackson doesn’t say much asides from a quiet mumble too quiet for everyone else to hear against the tip of Jaebum’s cock, “You’ll see when I start choking on your pubes instead of your dick” before sucking Jaebum into the side of his cheek so their viewers can see the outline of Jaebum in Jackson’s mouth.

It’s easier to work up a rhythm now that Jaebum is harder, Jackson pulling off every now and again to spit out a mixture of saliva and precum back onto Jaebum’s cock and then sucking it all back in. 

The sound of chimes start streaming in. It always gets easier after the first tipper and they can actually start having fun. It spurs Jackson on to start sucking a bit harder, deeper on Jaebum’s lengthy girth so the audience can hear how much he loves having Jaebum harden up on his tongue. Jaebum lets go of his head to slide his hand down the younger’s body back to where it was resting before to gives a loud slap against Jackson’s ass. The sound is a little muted because of the soft cotton of Jackson’s boxers so he he pulls the hem of one side up to expose the supple skin of Jackson’s ass to smack him again and the sound is satisfying.

 **Riri-99 says:** Oppa pls hit me too ㅋㅋㅋ

Jackson seems to think it’s time to move on so he pulls off of Jaebum and sits up while Jaebum starts to slowly jerk himself to stay hard. 

“It hurts,” Jackson pouts at their webcam with his lips flushed bright red and bruised from sucking Jaebum. 

Jaebum gets up to pull his boxers the rest of the way off and leans closer to their laptop to mock whisper, “But he likes it.”

At that, Jackson starts to follow suit and make a short strip tease of taking off his boxers, laughing at the same time. “It’s true. I do. Get out of the way Jae, our viewers can’t see me. They don’t want to see your memetastic face.”

According to Jackson’s orders, Jaebum does go off camera to retrieve the lube sitting on their dresser table before returning to the bed. Jackson is too big a tease and the only skin revealed during his impromptu strip are his hipbones and the impressive lines leading down towards his crotch. 

“Come here, you slow poke” is the only warning Jackson gets before he’s being man handled by Jaebum’s firm grip to kneel face down on one of their pillows away from the laptop, straddling one of Jaebum’s knee diagonally slightly off to the side and the older pulls his boxers off the rest of the way so it pools at his knees, ass finally uncovered for the camera . “The amount of single tips we get is the amount of slaps I give Jackson for teasing you guys too much.”

Jackson lifts his head of the pillow to crane backwards and yell at the camera, “Hey that’s mean!”

“Make it rain guys!” Jaebum encourages.

 **☆☆ Rob405 has tipped 1 token ☆☆**  
**☆☆ xxMinniexx has tipped 1 token ☆☆**  
**☆☆ Sxc50me has tipped 1 token ☆☆**  
**☆☆ Fkup69 has tipped 1 token ☆☆**  
**☆☆ 25443596 has tipped 1 token ☆☆**  
**☆☆ Junglej00z has tipped 1 token ☆☆**

Jaebum smirks down at Jackson at the unrelenting sound of chimes, “Sorry baby, your fault for teasing.”

And true to Jaebum’s word, he brings his hand down on Jackson’s ass again and again, alternating sides, until Jackson’s ass is uncomfortably warm and a bright red and he’s half hard hanging between his thighs. Jaebum stops at 25 smacks because he isn’t _cruel_ and he made sure to never actually bring his hand down hard enough more than what he knew Jackson could take. They’ve done this before. Heaps of times.

Jackson’s hole is fluttering because he’s so _needy_ and wasn’t allowed to touch himself the entire time. He feels the soft plush of Jaebum’s lips on his ass cheek for a wet chaste kiss and the older’s lips feel cool against his skin because he’s so sensitive and throbbing from the spanks.

“Jackson’s been so good for us so let’s give him a reward now, yeah?”

Jackson groans and perks his ass up more, eager for anything Jaebum gives him. Eager for what their audience allows to give him.

 **☆☆ Daddybear111 has tipped 70 tokens ☆☆**  
**Daddybear111 says:** Finger him until he’s begging for you to fuck him.

“You got it, Daddy.” Jaebum replies, uncapping the lube and letting it drip directly onto Jackson’s asshole.

Jackson’s entire body jumps at the cool sensation of the gel on his heated skin dripping down his thighs messily and he tenses and relaxes his hole to try and take it all in. Jaebum runs a finger along the outside of Jackson’s rim, collecting the lube before finally let it slip in easily.

Jackson hums at finally being filled but he gets little satisfaction from one finger, as long as Jaebum’s fingers are, “More.”

Jaebum complies and makes quick work of slipping in another finger next to the first, pouring more lube onto Jackson. Jackson pushes himself back on the fingers, being loud intentionally to please their audience with his breathless moans and high keens. When Jaebum slides in his third finger, Jackson remembers what the last commenter said and begs accordingly.

“Fuck...fuck me,” his voice slightly raspy.

“You forgot the magic word, babe.” Jaebum crooks his fingers against his prostate and Jackson’s voice hitches.

“Please!! Please..please fuck me Jae,” Jackson writhes against the mattress and spreads his thighs to tug at his cock in short, haste jerks to show everyone how desperate he is to have Jaebum’s cock in his ass. “Fuck me hard. I need it so badly. Please, Jae.”

“Do it yourself,” are Jaebum’s last words before he pulls his fingers out of Jackson, hands wet with lube up to his wrists to sit back against the headboard to pull at his cock which had wilted a bit since the blowjob with one hand and resting the other behind his head with a cocky (haha) smirk at the webcam. 

**S4rahxxfkxxu says:** Fuck Jae is so big

Jackson quickly turns around, wincing a little when his bottom rubs against their cheap, low thread count sheets and crawls to Jaebum and swing a leg across Jaebum’s thigh, facing their audience. Jackson keeps close to Jaebum’s chest and scoots back so Jaebum’s fully hard cock sits in front of him, free for Jackson to replace Jaebum’s and continue to stroke him. Jaebum preferred it when he could see Jackson’s face screw up in pleasure but it didn’t give much of a view for everyone else as they learned when they were rewatching some of their earlier broadcasts from when they just started. So now, when they’re on live they always let Jackson ride Jaebum the other way.

 **Sxc69 says:** Can he take it all?

There’s pride when Jaebum replies with, “Yeah, he can.” 

Now that he has both his hands free he brings one hand to tweak at Jackson’s nipple and the other wraps around Jackson’s cock.

“It took a while but we got there,” Jackson reveals, giggling. “Practice makes perfect, right? We’ve had _a lot_ of practice.” 

It isn’t long until they’ve both been strung out long enough and Jackson reaches for the lube, dribbling a liberal amount onto Jaebum’s dick and lifts himself to position it at his entrance.

“Take your time, baby.” Jaebum whispers too quiet for the camera to catch and steadies Jackson’s hips with both of his palms.

The head of Jaebum’s cock breaches his entrance and Jackson murmurs softly, letting out a deep sigh before sinking down lower. Jaebum leaves quick little kisses along his shoulder blade as Jackson halts a third of the way down, eyes closed in concentration. “You’re doing so good baby, you feel so good.”

Jackson tugs at his cock for short second and then he works his way back up, and down to settle lower than before and finally after a bit of coaxing, Jackson perches flush against the top of Jaebum’s thighs, having leaned forward onto one of his palms from the fullness.

“Told you he could take it all” Jaebum proudly says.

They take a moment so Jackson can steady himself, breathes deep and heavy and soon enough he’s shifting so he’s bouncing his ass and impaling himself down on Jaebum’s cock. 

“Fuck, he’s in so deep, he’s so big.” Jackson whines. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

His moans get progressively louder the more Jaebum starts thrusting up as well and in the end Jackson ends up facedown on the mattress as Jaebum kneels up to drive into Jackson with sharp, precise thrusts and cut off grunts. Jaebum reaches down to guide Jackson’s hand, wrapping his hand around the younger’s to stroke faster and make the younger’s grip tighter.

“I’m gonna come, oh my god, please” Jackson screams into the covers.

Jaebum stops for a second and Jackson whines because he thinks that Jaebum is going to make him wait but then he’s being pulled so that he’s kneeling with his cock red and engorged in front of the laptop and he can see how wrecked he looks in the mirror of the monitor. Jaebum starts pumping into him again and orders him to, “Come. Show everyone how you get off from my cock.”

And it’s the only invitation Jackson needs to stroke himself to completion, come splattering onto his stomach but mostly down his hand and down the bed sheets as Jaebum fucks him through the after waves.

Jaebum pulls out of Jackson slowly, the younger whining at that and Jackson collapses off to the side, stomach up so as to not stain the covers any more and Jaebum hovers above him, furiously pulling at his cock before his stomach tenses and he’s spilling white onto Jackson’s stomach in thick spurts. 

They’re both out of breath but Jaebum uses the last of his energy to lean down and leave a peck against Jackson’s lips, a moment that seems out of place, too intimate for a sex broadcast online.

The moment is shortly ruined after they break apart and Jackson runs a hand down the side of Jaebum’s face to cup it to pull the older in and whisper into his ear, “Dibs on not doing laundry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well......long time no see........I'm just going to leave this here and disappear again. I'm really sorry to the people who left me prompts on my [tumblr](http://defwang.tumblr.com/) but I found out I'm not very good at writing them :c


End file.
